vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario
I'm-a Wario! I'M-A GONNA WEEN! Wario is a recurring character in the Mario ''series, the protagonist of the ''Wario Land and WarioWare series, and a former wrestler in VGCW. He and Waluigi were in a tag team Wario Ware Inc., and are former Co-Op Champions. In the Mario ''series Wario is basically Mario if he was stronger, fatter, and a greedy bastard. Starting off as the antagonist in Super Mario Land 2, the fat man branched off into his own spin-off series Wario Land. But that wasn't enough for Wario, he wanted more. Seeing Mario get multiple franchises in Kart racing and parties, it wasn't long until Wario started another franchise called Warioware. In the event he needs a partner for something (e.g. Tennis), he can rely on Waluigi. In VGCW 'Season 1: D'oh I Missed! To be quite perfectly honest, Wario doesn't even really realize that he's in a wrestling league. He heard the words "Money in the Bank" while watching on TV, hopped on his bike, and made a beeline straight for VGCW, and basically just signed whatever sketchy documents Baz McMahon handed him. He's just here to take out whoever stands between him and that suitcase full of money, and the gold... Wario made a bad first impression, losing his debut match against JonTron. He gained some fans in an Elimination tag team match against Gerudo Skies after his partner Waluigi was quickly eliminated by count-out. Wario managed to defeat Ganon and gave Zangief a difficult match before finally giving in. Even so, Wario had one of the weakest starts of any VGCW wrestler, going on a long losing streak only briefly interrupted by a single victory over the Prince of Jobbers. Wario suffered a Christmas backstage beatdown at the hands of Segata Sanshiro, and even lost the chance to grab his coveted Money in the Bank briefcase to Nappa on the opening episode of Season 2. Even Waluigi had more success, actually managing to capture a title on the same night as Wario's greatest failure. '''Season 2-3: Battling Bankruptcy Fortune once again evaded Wario in the January 16th Royal Rumble match, during which he was one of the final three remaining competitors. The normally lazy and selfish treasure hunter fought fiercely against Ash Ketchum, only for both to be eliminated one after the other by Dan Hibiki, who earned the title shot that Wario so desperately desired. Wario and Waluigi's tag team, Wario Ware Inc., finally managed to achieve victory on Febuary 1st against The Practice. The team's winning ways would be short-lived, however, as in their very next outing Wario was pinned by Vegeta in the first round of the Febuary 10th tag tournament. The team had another chance to earn a Co-Op Championship match, but squandered it on February 22nd when Waluigi's presence in the ring got them disqualified just as Wario was about to secure the pinfall. The team hit rock bottom in a rematch against The Practice when Wario suffered a tremendous beating throughout the match, resulting in a loss for Wario Ware Inc. after Dr. Wily held a pin on him for a solid seven seconds. Golden Opportunity In spite of Wario's poor track record, he was granted a chance along with five others to earn a shot at VGCW gold in a Hell in a Cell contest on March 26th. After a fierce match, Wario managed to put all of his weight into one last dropkick that knocked out Arino on the spot and earned the garlic guzzler his chance for gold against the Casual Champion, Red. The two squared off on the Season 3 Finale with Wario clearly determined to prove he hadn't earned the title match on a fluke, repeatedly slamming the young Pokémon trainer to the mat. Despite landing multiple finishers, Wario couldn't manage to keep Red pinned for longer than a 1-count. After being knocked around for most of the match, Red mounted a huge comeback, pinning Wario and keeping his belt. 'Season 4: Wrestling MicroGames' With his chance at the Casual Belt behind him, Wario continued to make valiant efforts in the ring, despite his lack of any titles, and began turning his career around. On April 23rd, he managed to handily put one of the current Tag-Team title holders, Zangief, to rest after a long and brutal match. Beating Zangief was enough in Dracula's eyes to give him a number one contender match for the VGCW championship in a Fatal Four-Way cage match against Dr. Wily, DK, and Arino. Wario had a decent showing in the match, but it wasn't enough as Wily was able to escape the cage. Wario and Waluigi once again teamed up as Wario Ware Inc. on May 15th, facing Dream Teamcast in one of the longest tag team battles VGCW has ever seen. Despite Waluigi being speared through the barricade and appearing to be down for the count, he managed to get up on time thanks to Ryo resetting the timer. Eventually. The match trudged on, long enough for Bazza to issue a five minute ultimatum: if the match wasn't over by then, it would be ruled as a draw. Wario and Waluigi managed to get their act together in time and performed a tag team maneuver that was enough to put away Segata before the clock ran out, giving Wario Ware Inc. their second win as a tag team. After the Dream Teamcast debacle, Wario knew he would have to bulk up if the team was to win their future #1 Contenders match. For two weeks, Wario gorged on garlic and worked out in his garage until it was time to hit the ring again against the Super Mario Bros. on May 29th. The training regimen paid off as Wario was able to endure a barricade blast (after delivering a barricade blast of his own earlier) to put away Luigi to earn the team their first chance at gold together. End Game 4: It's Reigning Coins! The two would meet three short days later at End Game 4, WarioWare and Gerudo Skies finally facing off in a rematch more than five months in the making. This match was slightly different than Gerudo Skies' past title defenses, being a Tornado Tag match with all four competitors active, mirroring the two teams' prior encounter, though this time elimination rules were not in effect. Some expected the might of Ganondorf to end the match quickly, but in a complete reversal of expectations, Waluigi held his own against Ganon for most of the match, even drawing blood from the Dark Lord first. Meanwhile, Wario and Zangief traded blows, and after several minutes of beatings on both sides, the two switched targets... and while Wario kept Ganon occupied, Waluigi was able to pin Zangief, taking the match for WarioWare. Gerudo Skies had been dethroned after 104 days, and Wario had his first taste of championship glory in the VGCW. Later that evening, Wario and Waluigi overheard an ecstatic Nappa muttering out loud his plans to hunt for the Seven Dragon Balls. WarioWare Inc. now had a new goal; get the Dragon Balls and become filthy stinking rich! 'Season 5: All the Coins in the World...' Unfortunately for Wario, his tag-team reign would be short lived, as GCFU would quickly defeat them, stealing their co-op championship belts on their first defense. Despite losing their titles on 2013-08-23, their tag team loss would do little to hinder the team, as they would go on to be heavily involved during the hunt for the dragon balls, wanting to use them to wish for "all the money in the world." Waluigi and Wario worked together to attack Eggman backstage and steal one of his dragon radars, before doing the same to Dr. Wily. They discovered that Barret Wallace had a dragon ball, and Waluigi added himself to the match between Wallace and Adam Jensen. Waluigi won the resulting triple threat match, and stole Wallace's dragon ball. Wario would go on to ambush Segata Sanshiro after his Casual Championship defense aganst Duke Nukem and steal his ball, putting Wario Ware in the lead in the dragon ball hunt. Wario would increase that lead further by defeating Chief Arino in a match for his dragon ball. However, they ran into some issues obtaining their fourth dragon ball, due to the fact that it was held by Bowser. Waluigi attempted to steal the ball from him, but Bowser "threw him all over the car park and completely trampled him." Wario went to GM Gabe Newell and asked to fight Bowser one-on-one. However, Adam Jensen was already booked in a match with Bowser. Wario attempted to ambush Jensen backstage, but was defeated. Jensen would go on to fight Bowser and lose, however, Bowser's dragon ball would be stolen the following week by Gabe. Despite this setback, Wario Ware were still leading on dragon balls... until they were attacked backstage by Nappa and Flint and had them stolen. This put them out of the dragon ball hunt for good. However, Wario and Waluigi would help Nappa and Flint overcome the odds against God Kefka at End Game 5, saving the world and all the money in it. 'Season 6-8: Everybody's got a Price' Wario headed into Season 6 without any net profit from his lame hunt for the Dragon Balls. Wario and Waluigi wrestled for the first time in Season 6 on 2013-11-12 to fight a new tag team, Sonic & Knuckles! Perhaps overwhelmed by the newly formed tag team, Wario ended up getting speared out of the corner by Knuckles as Waluigi ate the pin, costing Wario his first win of the season. The next time Waluigi came out with Wario, he would be managing him instead of fighting alongside his brother. Wario beat Goemon on 2013-12-03, finishing the match by lifting Ninja upside down on his shoulders, then nearly snapping his neck. Wario and Waluigi continued their comradery by facing Shadaloo together on 2013-12-17, then Wario faced Kefka with Waluigi in his corner on 2014-01-14. The brothers won their tag match, but Wario lost against Kefka despite Waluigi's help. Looking to capitalize, Wario attempted to win the Money in the Bank. The man perhaps best-suited to winning the briefcase couldn't quite capture the money, and ended up losing to the hedgehog at End Game 6. Wario, shaken by his failure, went back to tag team competition against The DK Crew on 2014-02-18 to start off Season 7. However, Wario took a breather a bit too long in the ring, and the stupid referee counted him out, meaning that Wario and Waluigi lost by DQ that night. Wario proved himself once more on 2014-03-04, when he pinned both Flint and Sonic in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match, with Kefka taking a blow earlier on to give Wario the win. Coming off his victory, Wario faced Solid Snake in an Extreme Rules match on 2014-04-01. Baffled by the spy's tactics, Wario fell to a codecbreaker outside the ring, where Snake pinned him and proved he had the better ass. Wario was discouraged by this loss, and his luck fell from there. He lost his contender's match against Gray Fox, Barret Wallace, and Kefka. His Tag Team was eliminated first in the Tag Team Tournament. He was pinned by Red in another Tag Team Match. He lost to Illidan, and his match against The Practice ended in a loss. However, what would come next for the plumber was beyond anything a match could do to him... The Master Plan: Precious Metal Wario appeared with The Practice on July 29th, sporting a shiny new appearance. He was revealed as the eighth robot in The Practice's M.A.S.T.E.R.P.L.A.N. The new and (hopefully) improved Wario would bide his time with several other robot masters until 2014-09-02, when the War E. O. Speedwagon rolled into the station to fight Bison. No robot master up to this point had been defeated in battle by a human being, but one man wanted to break that streak: M.Bison. Though he was encased in a metal shell, Wario couldn't shake his losing ways. The dictator made history by pinning Wario to the ground, leaving Mr. Money as a footnote in his success. Eventually, at End Game 8, he and the rest of the robot masters would be freed from the Practice's Master Plan. Season 9-X: The Great Tournaments Wario and Waluigi entered two tournaments to start off Season 9. On the first episode, Wario Ware tried their hand in the Co-Op Tournament for a chance to become #1 Contenders to the belts, but their dreams were quickly dashed by The Dark Lords. Things wouldn't get better when the two were both entered in the Great Tournament II for a chance to become the new GM in Gabe's absence. Both Wario Bros were swiftly taken out of the tournament in the first round, so after falling to Adam Jensen, then Kefka Palazzo, Wario found himself face to face with his own brother in the Jobber Tournament's Semi-Finals. Though Wario wasn't able to pay him off, Wario was able to fend him off, beating his brother (who would later go on to become Two-Time Jobber Tournament Champion). Following their Season 9 failures, both Wario Bros. took to action to fight The Dragons, in a match they would go on to lose. Funnily enough, nearly a month later, Billy and Jimmy Lee would be their opponents again, this time in a Co-Op Contender tournament. The results wouldn't change, and the Lee brothers would dispose of the Wario brothers, eventually going on to win the entire tournament. Looking to break away from the tag team action for a while, Wario took on Adam Jensen in singles competition, and surprisingly, he won. His first singles win (that wasn't Waluigi) since 2013, Wario looked to continue his momentum by challenging Break Man. This was not a good idea, and the Hero that Man forgot proceeded to defeat Wario. His win over Jensen gave him some credibility, and Wario was placed in a Casual Contender's Match, where he was unfortunately eliminated by Groose. This was the end of Wario's season. Season 11: Dont You Forget About Me... Returning to tag team action with the dawn of Season 11, Wario and Waluigi took on The Saiyans. However, both Wario brothers were left unnerved after both Vegeta and Nappa came to the ring wearing nothing but a speedo and a smile. Wario Ware would fail to win the match after some mind games in the final moments of the match. Wario's downslide would continue after Zangief defeated him in the curtain jerk of the 2015-08-11 show. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Wario.png|Wario's old appearance class.gif|Class is back in session Wariobutt.gif|Wario doing what he does best Mp3wario.gif|Footage of Wario's vacation on Waluigi's Island Wario_Farewell.jpg|Don't you, forget about me. Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't You, forget about me.